Ana Mulvoy Ten
Ana Maria Mulvoy Ten is a British actress and is half-Spanish, half-Irish. She played Rosi in a Spanish television series (Cosas de la vida). She also guest starred as Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, in a television series called Myths. She is also going to be in the upcoming movie, First Time Loser. She is Irish from her father's side and Spanish from her mother's. Ana is 5' 6" tall. She has a younger brother and three younger adopted sisters named Bella, Emmy and Claudia. She portrayed Amber Millington in House of Anubis but left at House of Trickery / House of Unity so her character could join fashion school, and she did not return to the show after that. Ana joined MTV's hit Teen Wolf 'season 4 as a brand new character ''Violet. '''Ana hosted the 2012 Kids' Choice Awards orange carpet. Trivia currently lives in Los Angeles, California, U.S.A. *For a while, there were rumors that Ana and her House of Anubis co-star, Eugene Simon (Jerome Clarke) were dating, but they never did. *She left House of Anubis in Season 3 because her character went to fashion school. *She has 3 adopted sisters. *She had braces when she was 11. She said it was worth it in the end. *Her possible current boyfriend is Austin Dash. *Ana's favorite hobby is acting, which she began practicing during the filming of House of Anubis. *Spanish is her first language because she is half Spanish. *She spent an entire summer in United States, because she loves traveling. *Ana Mulvoy Ten loves learning languages, such as Italian and English. *Grace Kelly, Audrey Hepburn and Jane Birkin are Ana's style icons. *When she was eight she wrote Star Wars scripts and said that she was going to mail them to George Lucas *Ana supports Stop the Traffik (a charity). *Ana Mulvoy Ten dreams of living in New York. *Her favorite band is "Bush". *When Ana was six, she began working in school plays. *Her all-time favourite film is 'Jumanji and Monk.' *Ana loves the Disney movie, "Mulan". *Ana prefers The Halo Awards over the Kids' Choice Awards because The Halo Awards acknowledges amazing people who help others. *Ana's favorite band is The Beatles. *Ana, Alex Sawyer, Brad Kavanagh and Eugene Simon, all met in the room, while waiting for casting. *Ana has a best friend, whose name is Courtney. *Ana doesn't like spaghetti and meatballs. *Ana's favorite scene form House of Anubis, is the Season 2 finale. She said it was so exciting and dramatic. *Ana loves movie 'Midnight in Paris'. *Ana Mulvoy Ten says her fans are the first thing she thinks of when she doesn't want to get out of bed in the morning. *Ana Mulvoy Ten's hair is naturally straight, but she said she likes it better curly. *Ana originally tried out for the role of Mara, but is happy she got the role of Amber. *Ana, along with Nathalia Ramos, has tried to teach Spanish to Brad Kavanagh, but he says that he can't do the accent very well. *Ana is at the Halo Awards. Television TV Movies Movies Shorts Other Awards Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:Figure It Out panelists Category:House of Anubis Cast Members Category:Figure It Out Category:House of Anubis Category:Kids' Choice Awards